the albinio animorph
by Athena's Wiccan Gardian
Summary: a new and weird animorph is found.
1. Default Chapter

a/n nothing animorphs belongs to me and thought-speach is { and } hope you like  
  
  
  
Back before. Before I ever saw the alien walking through the woods I was a normal kid.  
Oh hell, no I wasn't I'm white. Whiter than a piece of notebook paper, in fact the only part of me that isn't white is the irises of my eyes.   
Weird huh? Well I'm an albino. And my life was sort of screwed up. I have no... Wait I thought I had no parents I grew up in an orphanage tell I was 12, then I ran off.  
Anyway, on with the story. I'd been living on the streets for a few years when I decided to go to the woods. It was hard there, but life was better than in the cities, I lived in a cave and used pit traps, spears, and other traps to catch dinner. Sometimes I cooked it, but sometimes I couldn't. One day, just after the sun had set I was out of my usual hunting grounds looking for food; I hadn't eaten in close to two days. I was sitting in a thicket in the middle of a meadow, with a handmaid bow and arrow read to hit anything that moved. I saw in the shadows some movement, about the size of a deer. I sat silent waiting for it to come closer.  
The thump of hooves told me it was in range. I rose like a spring and fired before the creature knew I was there' and had already loaded a second by the time the first hit.  
{Aaaaghhhhhhh}  
A scream in my head, the thing, obviously not a deer now, charged at me, I loosed my second arrow into it right were a mans heart would be, then, not risking press the attack on this unfamiliar creature, ran as fast as I could across the open space to the trees.  
A few hours later as I was lying down to bed, when I heard a voice in my head, like the one from the creature.   
{He's in the cave guys}  
Than a familiar one said {but Tobias how do you know the human lives here?}  
{There aren't that many white haired, pail skinned, kids running around with homemade arrows} was the reply.  
I stood and walked to the cave entrance.  
{Okay Rachel, Cassie you go-}  
"What do you want" I asked going out the entrance, spear held point out. To my surprise I saw several birds a human and the creature I had seen earlier. I recognized the girl despite the darkness.  
"Nice to see you again Cassie" I said to the girl.  
{Tobias can you get his fa-}  
"He might be able to but this spear would kill one of you first" I answered for him.  
{Ax do it}  
It was a guess but a good one, I lunged, low to the ground at the Andalite as it's tail swept over head I rolled once and brought the spear point up and thrust it into the bass of it's tail.  
{AAAAAAGHHHHHH}  
"Who and WHAT ARE YOU!?! And why are you bothering me" I asked.  
{Cassie, ax hold on we'll demorph then morph wolf and come back}  
'' I can hear you yah know?''  
{That is not a possibility prince Jake but I must morph I am losing much blood and you have used most of your time in morph}  
"If you're talking you must be human" I said " tell me what is going on and I will let this thing live"  
{We are in no position to bargain}  
They told me  
  
a/n should i go on 


	2. meeting with the elimist

N/A here it goes   
  
  
"Yeerks huh?" I asked "I always wonderd what they were called"  
"You knew of the Yeerks?" Jake asked, now in human form  
"Not really I do know a lot of people that are obviously controllers thou and I think a know of a couple entrances to the pool thing"  
"Even if you do we can't trust you, you may be one of them" Rachel sneered "you only have a few more minutes to live, then you die"  
" HA if I were a Yeerk I would have come out here with a lot more than a sharp stick and your friend would be dead."  
They were silent for a moment  
{How can you hear our thought-speech?} The Andalite asked.  
"Like I know?"  
"Well-"  
*STOP* the loudest voice I ever heard! It made my head want to explode! God I think I actually screamed when it spoke. The sound was mind boggling. It came from every where and nowhere at once!   
As my head spun Jake answered the horribly-loud-voice-that-wasn't-a-voice-and-had-no-body. "What do you want elimist? We're kind of busy."  
A creature appeared out of thin air. For an instant I thought it was human but I realized it wasn't, mainly because it glowed blue.  
"I will not allow this to happen! My son will not be in this fight for any resin!  
POP!  
A weird creature appeared that looked sort of like a dinosaur. Short tail Flimsy arms and wide set eyes. But mostly I ignored him I was still stuck in what had been said only a moment ago. That glowing blue thing is my father!?!  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?! YOUR SON!?!" The Andalite, 5 humans, and the dino looking thing cried.  
What Jake had called the ellimist appeared to be at a loss for words "well... um a yah he's um I guess you'd say he's uh my child."  
{Interesting} Ax commented  
"eeewwwww" from Marco  
"Hahaha" from the dino thing, now rolling around on the ground laughing.  
(N/A the dino thing is the drode incase you don't know)  
"That's sick!"  
"How is that possible?"  
"Who is the mom?"  
"That dose not matter the" ellimist continued "I will not allow this to happen, my son will not join you!"  
I didn't hear the last part; I was on the ground in a dead faint.  
  
N/A interesting don't you think? Next chapter will be in about a week. 


End file.
